mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jones Apartment
The is a recurring location in Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Physically the same , location as the Jones apartment in Mirage TMNT Volume 2 and Volume 3, the entire building was previously owned by Casey Jones' mother and is where Casey grew up. Though MNT Gaiden takes place in an alternate universe that branches off sometime during Volume 1, in both universes the building is sold to April O'Neil, who moves in with Casey and Shadow Jones in the top-floor apartment where they form a Jones family household. But in the MNT Gaiden universe, April's surrogate brother Michelangelo Hamato also lives there with them with his own bedroom in the same apartment. Description The Jones family do not rent their top-floor apartment, as April O'Neil owns the entire building as the landlady. As such, the building contains other apartments whose tenants pay their rent to April. Since the Jones and Hamato families have been joined as one extended family with the turtles and April functioning as brothers and sister, the other Hamato brothers are free to climb the building's fire escape and come and go through the apartment's window as they please. The apartment's layout has not been exhaustively described, but it has been shown to include: * A common room, with a living room, kitchen and dining area. During , there is also a Christmas tree. * A full bathroom. * Michelangelo Hamato's bedroom. * Shadow Jones' bedroom. * April and Casey's room(s) have not yet been shown. The apartment has hardwood flooring, shown cracking during a scene in . History In the MNT Gaiden universe, April O'Neil bought the apartment building in more or less the same way her acquired it—Casey Jones' mother sold it to April, which April bought with inheritance money after the death of her father . But Michelangelo Hamato was already living with April, and when Mrs. Jones vacated the top floor apartment, April and Mikey moved there. By the time April and Casey were married, Casey and his stepdaughter Shadow Jones were also living there. According to , April, Casey, Shadow and Uncle Mikey lived together as a family household for the better part of 16 years, including virtually all of Shadow's life. It is in this apartment that Mikey wrote most of his published novels under the pen name Mikael Buonarotti. And every Christmas, Raphael and Donatello would join them for their annual Christmas party—usually the only time during the year when all three estranged Hamato brothers spent any real time together. In , with the arrival of Leonardo Hamato after a 17-year absence, Mikey makes a decision to move out of the Jones Apartment and into Raphael Hamato's Lair so that he, Raph, Renoir and Leo can live together. Mikey leaves behind his bedroom's desktop computer, which in April refashions into an operations workstation to help remotely coordinate the Hamato family's missions via . As a refuge of both the Jones and Hamato families, and with Shadow already a surrogate big sister to Renoir's sister Carole Amherst, the Jones Apartment has become a safe environment for Renoir and Carole to visit with one another. Security Though generally a safe refuge for the Hamato brothers and Renoir, the Jones Apartment has the disadvantage of not being a secret location, making it vulnerable to any faction that knows of the Jones family's relation to the Hamato Clan. April and Casey had only resumed public lives in because the threat of Oroku Saki had finally been eliminated during the arc, and the Shredder's s were believed annihilated after the arc. In reality, Eikichi Gotoh secretly survived that incident and retained knowledge of the Jones family's secret, but their apartment didn't truly become unsafe until Eikichi marked Michelangelo Hamato for death for the compromising details he published in his final novel, On the Trails of Purple Dragons. In , Eikichi's renegade NYC Foot Clan forces deliver a kidnapping letter by directly through Mikey's bedroom window. Eikichi is defeated in , and Karai's Foot Clan secretly detains Eikichi and the remainder of his NYC Foot Ninja. In , Eikichi escapes custody, and Leonardo (secretly Karai's second-in-command of the Foot Clan) informs the rest of his family that Eikichi is once again at large. Knowing the apartment is again vulnerable, April summons Donatello Hamato to protect her and Shadow while Casey and the other Hamato brothers are away. This proves to be a misjudgment on April's part, as Donnie has long been secretly hostile to most of the Jones family and harbors a possessive unrequited love for April. Gallery * /Gallery Trivia * While the apartment appears to have a fairly consistent interior layout, Tigerfog did not design a in advance, and the features of the apartment developed gradually as the story needed them. The layout is original to MNT Gaiden, and does not share the layout of the same apartment as shown in Volume 2 or 3. Category:Locations